La caída del Quinto Sol
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: —Te llamaré cuando esta era esté por terminar… Tú serás el destructor de este mundo, Shisui. — ¡No, por lo que más quieras! ¡Mátame a mí, mátame a mí! ADVERTENCIA: muertes, gore. RETO: Terror en Latinoamérica del foro Secreto en el Valle del fin. Adaptación de la leyenda del dios azteca Tezcatlipoca. Declaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.


**La caída del quinto sol**

 _Este fanfic participa en en reto Terror en Latinoamérica del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

El reto es tomar una leyenda latinoamericana y adaptarla a un personaje de Naruto, así que me dieron al dios mexica Tezcatlipoca y espero que Shisui Uchiha no lo arruine xD

.

 _Eres muy feliz y tu vida es plena._

 _Eres hábil, leal y honorable, por eso fuiste elegido._

 _Eres tantas cosas y por eso te necesito._

 _._

Shisui tenía quince años y estaba enamorado de la vida.

Tenía amigos, sus padres lo adoraban, era uno de los mejores estudiantes de Konoha y su familia... Bueno, los Uchiha nunca iban a dejar de ser unos amargados, pero aún así los quería y a él le gustaba pensar que muy en el fondo de sus retorcidos corazones ellos lo querían. Incluso una chica llamada Naori Uchiha (una pariente lejana) le había regalado una caja de golosinas y fresas con chocolate y luego había salido corriendo.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Dulces!

.

 _Yo te llamaré cuando la era del quinto sol esté por terminar…_

 _._

—Seguro me los regaló porque soy un Uchiha, las chicas nos aman —le comentó a Itachi mientras los tres (el pequeño Sasuke siempre se incluía en el paquete) miraban la puesta de sol en el techo de la mansión principal de los Uchiha y comían los chocolates. Itachi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tal vez le gustas —sugirió Itachi.

Shisui se sonrojó. Lo había pensado, pero no podía creerlo; antes un par de chicas habían tratado de conquistarlo insinuándole su cuerpo y hablando de lo guapo que estaba, pero no había funcionado, y esta chica había descubierto lo que sólo Itachi y Sasuke sabían: el punto débil de Shisui eran los dulces y las fresas.

Ella era parte de la familia, una chica tímida que rara vez hablaba con los otros miembros porque se sentía intimidada, pero se había fijado en Shisui…

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella era bonita e inteligente… ¡Ya sentía que la amaba!

— ¿No es…? —preguntó Itachi con voz apagada, señalando el crepúsculo.

—Es precioso —comentó Sasuke con la boca embarrada de chocolate.

Shisui resopló. Detestaba la noche porque sentía que eso lo hacía perder el control a su alrededor, el crepúsculo no era su parte favorita. Además hacía mucho frío y eso no le gustaba… Aunque si esa chica, Naori tuviera frío y le suplicara calor, él podría dárselo; aaahhhh, Shisui era todo un caballero.

Un momento, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso?

.

 _Espera la llegada de nosotros los dioses,_

 _tanto de los que queremos destruirlo como de los que queremos preservarlo._

 _Pero yo llegaré a ti antes que los otros…_

.

—Hay una leyenda azteca que dice que la era de la humanidad es la del Quinto sol, —comentó Itachi. A Shisui le encantaba cuando Itachi lo iluminaba con algún nuevo conocimiento ("así se me quita lo tonto", decía en broma), aunque últimamente hablaba mucho de las antiguas civilizaciones mesoamericanas.— pero así como los otros cuatro soles, este caerá gracias a los dioses que las crearon y las destruyeron: Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca.

— ¿Por qué? —Sasuke el crédulo—. No pueden destruir mi casa, ni la casa de Naruto, ¡ya no habría dónde cocinen nuestro inarizushi!

—Es sólo una historia.

—Es real —comentó Itachi—. Y tú eres el arma de Tezcatlipoca, Shisui, el dios siempre joven, el que todo lo ve y permite la oscuridad en los corazones.

Shisui se echó a reír.

—Y tú eres el anfitrión de Quetzalcóatl, el benefactor de la humanidad, ¿no? —Era una suerte que pusiera atención a las cátedras que Itachi siempre le daba. Shisui no era tan tonto como todos pensaban. Itachi arrugó el morro, pero asintió con desgana—. ¿Quieres pelear, hermano? —agarró una rama y la usó como espada, jugando a retar a Itachi, que respondió de inmediato y tomó otra rama.

— ¿Tú destruirás este mundo en nombre de Tezcatlipoca? —inquirió Itachi, con su usual seriedad (a la que Shisui ya estaba acostumbrado, si el tipo era capaz de decir que tenía diarrea con la misma expresión seca, así que daba igual).

—Sí, yo ayudaré a reconstruirlo —contestó jugando y arremetió contra su primo.

Sí, eran dos adolescentes jugando a tener un duelo y Sasuke servía como su árbitro y su animador (más de Itachi, gajes de ser el hermano mayor).

.

 _Te reclamaré para mí porque tú serás mi llave y mi arma._

.

Shisui decidió volver a su casa antes de que anocheciera por completo, aunque Itachi había insistido en que se quedara porque no confiaba en la soledad de las calles nocturnas, mas Shisui insistió en irse porque el barrio de la familia Uchiha estaba bien iluminado y tenía acceso restringido para que sólo entrara la familia y sus conocidos.

Era por eso ella también podía deambular por ahí.

— ¡Buenas noches! —saludó cuando la vio en la calle, caminando hacia su casa. Naori volteó, un poco asustada y se puso nerviosa al reconocerlo. — Tú… —Shisui se sonrojó—, mmmmm, gracias por los dulces, estuvieron deliciosos…

Naori sonrió un poco apenada. Era una chica preciosa, con su brillante cabello lacio y negro como la noche, sus brillantes ojos y su cuerpo de escándalo, ¿cómo era posible que alguien como ella se hubiera fijado en él?

— ¿… Quieres otro? —preguntó ella en voz baja y sacó un bote de fresas congeladas con chocolate—. Este se lo iba a regalar mañana…

Shisui lo aceptó un poco apenado y lo destapó. Las fresas seguían siendo su debilidad, aunque su barriga ya estuviera llena de dulces.

— ¿Por qué me regalas cosas? —preguntó y se llevó una fresa a la boca. Esperaba escuchar un "porque me gustas".

—Es que tú eres el arma del dios siempre joven —comentó ella sonriendo con cinismo.

Shisui parpadeó sorprendido. De repente el chocolate le supo amargo y le costó trabajo pasar la fresa por su garganta. Que Itachi hubiera dicho algo así como juego era una cosa, pero esta chica, ¿acaso los había estado espiando mientras jugaban? Eso no era normal.

Se sintió incómodo y molesto.

—No me vuelvas a seguir —gruñó.

—Pero yo... yo necesito estar junto a ti —susurró Naori y se acercó a él tanto que su cuerpo se pegó al suyo.

—No lo creo —murmuró Shisui retrocediendo con un mal presentimiento—. Ehm, gracias, buenas noches…

Shisui empezó a caminar rápido y ella a seguirlo. ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? Era una pequeña acosadora. Mientras más caminaba, ella más lo seguía, como si fuera el juego de un lobo persiguiendo a la oveja, sólo que esto no era un juego. Por precaución se dirigió a la casa de Itachi.

Y ella no dejaba de seguirlo, suplicando _algo_ con la mirada.

—Déjame tranquilo.

—No puedo… —murmuró ella—. _Tú serás el destructor de este mundo, Shisui._

—Estás loca.

Shisui llegó a la puerta de la casona y alcanzó a abrirla, no antes de evitar que Naori golpeara su nuca con fuerza y cayera inconsciente.

.

 _Vendrás a mí porque tus sueños me pertenecen._

.

— _Tú serás el destructor de este mundo, Shisui._

 _Hoy todos se iban a morir. Él se iba a bañar en la sangre de todos los muertos porque él y sólo él podría servir a Tezcatlipoca…_

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Él NO lo haría, no quería hacerlo…_

 _Antes preferiría morir._

— ¡No!

 _Él los vería a todos morir. Primero serían sus amigos: todos arderían encerrados en la casa de los Uchiha. Gritarían y gemirían, pero nadie se atrevería a salvarlos…_

 _Por su culpa._

— ¡Noooo! Por favor no… Quetzalcóatl, ¡haz algo!

 _Luego sería su familia._

 _Todos serían degollados con los colmillos filosos del que era de su propia sangre. Sus cuerpos se desgarrarían entre las patas de un jaguar que buscaba sus corazones…_

 _El primero sería Itachi, después Sasuke, luego tía Mikoto…_

 _Por su culpa._

— ¡No, por lo que más quieras! ¡Mátame a mí, mátame a mí!

Sasuke miró el cuerpo inconsciente de su primo, que estaba en la cama, gritando en sueños. No sabía qué había pasado y tampoco sabía por qué lo había encontrado desmayado en la puerta de su casa, hirviendo en calentura.

Luego miró a Itachi, que estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación con gesto preocupado.

—Lo voy a llevar al médico —anunció el mayor.

Sasuke asintió e hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero Itachi lo detuvo.

—Necesito que esperes la llegada de nuestros padres y les digas que Shisui está enfermo y lo llevé al hospital de Konoha.

Sasuke se molestó, pero no le quedó otra opción. A través de la ventana de su habitación vio partir el auto de su hermano con Shisui.

Esperó.

.

 _Tendrás el máximo honor, tú serás la llave de la puerta final._

.

Los gritos de agonía venían de todos lados, gemidos de dolor que calaban hasta los huesos, sollozos que harían que el ser más valiente temblara de miedo… Un jaguar gruñía y jadeaba sin dejar de desgarrar la carne de todas las almas que trataban de huir de él. La miseria, el dolor de saberse ignorado por el único ser que podría salvarle, ¿eso era vida? No… él ya no tenía vida y eso era lo peor porque no había ninguna escapatoria. Los desgarradores chillidos del inframundo jamás lo iban a dejar en paz… —Déjenme en paz —lloró con angustia—. Déjenme en paz…

Shisui sintió el frío de la roca en su espalda y abrió los ojos.

¿Quién lloraba? ¿Dónde estaban las personas que sufrían por su culpa? ¿Qué había pasado con los cadáveres de su familia?

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado por completo, ni si quiera podía mirar a su alrededor, no veía nada más que el cielo nocturno. Lo único de lo que pudo darse cuenta fue de que estaba recostado sobre una estela lisa y fría.

—El benefactor de la humanidad Quetzalcóatl te eligió como su anfitrión humano para el combate por la supervivencia de la quinta era —dijo una voz sombría que a Shisui le pareció familiar, pero los gemidos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad—, pero aún no te ha reclamado… y por eso te elegimos como la llave de entrada a la sexta era.

Los gritos agónicos aún resonaban en los oídos de Shisui y la desesperación luchaba por nublar su mente. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Dónde estaban…? ¿De qué dioses hablaba? ¡Estaba loco!

¡¿Por qué los malditos gemidos de las almas en pena no cesaban?!

Quería gritar y no podía, quería huir y sus pies estaban inmóviles, quería llorar pero sus ojos estaban estáticos mirando la luna y las estrellas, suplicando piedad y rogando por la intervención de algún dios, ¡quien fuera, maldita sea, de cualquier religión!

Dioses que lo habían dejado solo…

Dioses a los que maldecía…

Su mente se quedó en blanco, incapaz de comprender lo que iba a suceder.

.

El filo del cuchillo negro destelló como un relámpago y descendió rápidamente al pecho de Shisui.

Itachi pudo apreciar con placer cómo la piel se desgarraba y los gritos de Shisui hacían eco en el valle, pero nadie podría ayudarlo porque él y Naori así lo habían dispuesto. Quería prolongar su agonía y hacer que disfrutara de su propia muerte, ¿acaso no lo veía? Su sangre derramada sería el sacrificio para la prosperidad de la nueva era; nadie mejor que Shisui para la ofrenda al astro de la nueva era, nadie mejor que el niño al que Quetzalcóatl había elegido como anfitrión humano.

Quería hacerle comprender que su agonía era lo mejor que podría ofrecer a los dioses y al nuevo mundo, pero ya no había tiempo para hacerlo.

Sus manos desnudas se enterraron en el pecho de su mejor amigo y arrancó su corazón con una fuerza descomunal. El cese de la desesperada respiración de Shisui y la sangre resbalándose entre sus manos lo hicieron disfrutar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Pero el máximo éxtasis lo alcanzó cuando levantó el corazón aún latente de Shisui y lo ofreció a la luna y las estrellas… los astros de la nueva era que sería regida por el dios Tezcatlipoca.

.

 _Mira bien en tu corazón, ¿tú también te convertirás en un seguidor de Tezcatlipoca?_

.

..

…

 **¡Hola!**

Aunque los dioses aztecas no interferían mucho en la vida de los humanos, una leyenda dice que Quetzalcóatl también personificó a un gobernante, así que me dio por pensar que podrían elegir anfitriones humanos y también pueden influir en los corazones de la gente. En este caso, Shisui había sido elegido para ser el anfitrión de Quetzalcóatl, Itachi se convirtió en el de Tezcatlipoca y Naori en la de la diosa Tlazoltéotl (diosa de la lujuria y la inmundicia).

La era del quinto sol es la que estamos viviendo, regida por el sol Tonatiuh que a veces se confunde con Huitzilopochtli (dios guerrero cuyos enemigos son sus hermanos: la luna y las estrellas) y uno de los dioses principales es Quetzalcóatl. Pero algún día llegará a su final porque los dioses así lo disponen y luchan entre ellos.

Tezcatlipoca (Espejo que humea, el dios joven) es dios de muchas cosas (la magia negra, la justicia, el que conoce el corazón de los hombres, etc.) y es muy, pero muy complejo: a veces aparece como el malo, luego como el bueno, porque tenía un carácter difícil y aunque a veces trabajaron juntos, era antagonista de su hermano Quetzalcóatl (Serpiente Emplumada, creador de los hombres y que sentó las bases de la civilización azteca), y solía trasformarse en un jaguar además de que podía inducir visiones. Por eso me pareció el más apto para iniciar la destrucción del quinto sol, porque más que nos defendamos como humanidad, creo que para él seríamos demasiado imperfectos y por eso deberíamos ser eliminados (además de ser los "protegidos" de Quetzalcóatl).

El sacrificio con cuchillos de obsidiana era fundamental entre los aztecas para mantener el orden natural del mundo. Los sacrificios debieron ser más espeluznantes de lo que narré xD

Les recomiendo ir a leer los otros fics concursantes, están muy buenos.

 **¡Suerte a todos!**


End file.
